


Trade Chat

by RockYouPie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (s), Conventions, Crack, Dragon Age - Freeform, Established Relationship, Game world inspired by;, Gaming, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, MMORPGs, Memes, Obscure Memes, Online Friendship, Skyrim - Freeform, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, World of Warcraft - Freeform, bad choices with good people, but mostly wow, keith is the only one who doesn't have tumblr, the klance will become more apparent later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockYouPie/pseuds/RockYouPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing quite brings a group of people closer together than a highly addictive, party oriented, massively online multiplayer role-playing game and thousands of <i>kilometers</i> of land and water separating them from ever interacting face to face.</p><p>Yeah. There's nothing like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trade Chat

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest this is just crack that I wrote on the spry after thinking about all these nerds maintaining long distance friendships with each other and then meeting one day?? Yeah,,, anyways my story structure sucks so have fun with whatever this is lamo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years is a long time to maintain this sort of relationship. It's time that changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PG, back at it again with the Homestuck skin.
> 
> August 17' Edit: I haven't touched this in a year, but after reading it over I've gone back and edited large chunks of it and plan to start working on it again.

“Okay, one final time everybody, after this I’m calling for an end to this inane madness unless we manage to get these new rotations down. Got it?”

“Got it,”

“Yeah,”

“Roger that,”

“Hey, at least nobody can say we didn’t try,”

A collective groan carried through the speakers and headsets of the five currently occupying the Skype call. If somebody were to take a peek at how long a stable connection between all the players had been maintained, they’d be more impressed by the timestamp’s relation to stability, rather than taken aback by just how long the conference had been in session. However, that wasn’t to say the hours spent on a single dungeon wasn’t impressive in and of itself. Depending on who you asked, the team’s persistence could be viewed as dedication, stubbornness or outright stupidity. After all, who spent so much time playing an online video game with a bunch of strangers?

“Trying is half the battle, but the cool down on my recall is still at thirty minutes and I need to repair my equipment again,” Keith mumbled, the sound of a mouse’s scroll wheel absently being flicked flooding through the call on the same wavelength.

“Surprising nobody,” Lance responded, the roll of his eyes almost audible as the clicking of Keith’s mouse turned into an upbeat tapping, like the guy was perpetually double clicking. 

The puff of air Keith let out into his microphone created the same effect as someone rubbing two pieces of paper together and was overall unpleasant for everyone involved. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Keith asked, almost sounding genuinely curious but unable to completely smother the edge in his tone.

“You do have a tendency to stand in the flames, Keith…”

“Yeah, no kidding!” Lance snorted, a laugh accompanying the visual of his in-game avatar jumping, always happy to have the ball in his court. 

“Well, metaphorically speaking, but also literally,” Hunk amended after Lance’s snickers had started to quiet down, but only barely. “You’re DPS and we’re kind of down a dedicated healer with Coran out of commission, you know?”

“I still don’t know how he got banned,” Keith muttered, the ruffle of fabric suggesting he crossed his arms.

“Nice change of subject, bud,” came Lance’s immediate reply, rarely missing a beat when it came to calling Keith out, sounding snide, but really there was no bite to his words.

“It wasn’t- I wasn’t trying to—Ugh, Shiro?” Keith sighed, evidently trying to contain his own comments that would only lead the team down a rabbit hole in a chaotic spiral. 

A halfhearted sigh could be heard resonating across space and time. It really didn’t take much to get them going.

“This isn’t why I took a conflict resolution course. You know that, right?” came Shiro’s tired response, familiar with the rogue and paladin’s seemingly endless squabbles. They rarely escalated beyond one dimensional insults, but Shiro had seen how their back and forth could evolve into petty mocking that could go on and on and was in no way safe for work. To make a long unpleasant story short, Lance knew a lot more about animal biology than one might initially think and Keith was very insistent to know just why Lance knew these very specific details. 

“You took a free online workplace disagreement workshop five years ago, Takashi,” Keith answered dryly, sounding like he had his face buried in his hands. 

“I see your point,” Shiro relented, “Hunk, could you give Keith a repair kit and Keith could you please let Hunk play his role,” 

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Hunk said, opening his bags and scouring them for his mid-tier repair kits, while Keith just made a vague noise of acknowledgement at Shiro and then another one when Hunk opened a trade window with him. 

“Always a blessing to have a max tier blacksmith around, huh, Keith?” Lance mused, getting a flat grunt in response, only able to tell it was from Keith because his icon lit up in the call. “Speaking of blessings, wasn’t Allura in here a second ago?”

“I’m here,” Allura hummed, sounding distracted, as if she was focusing on something. “Adding next week’s raid to the guild calendar while we wait for Pidge, is all,”

“We’re raiding next week?” Hunk quickly asked, his tone making it sound like he hadn’t been informed. 

“Mhm,” Allura still sounded occupied as she replied, leading Keith to fill in after a couple beats of silence confirmed Allura wasn’t in a state to multitask. 

“Yeah, Daibazaal on Friday. That’s why we’re trying to get new equipment remember?”

“Keith, shh! Not while the children are around!” Lance abruptly shouted, un-equipping his crossbow that he’d been holding onto since level thirty, constantly paying a higher and higher price to upgrade the subpar weapon when it would have been easier to just replace. 

“I’ve given you the gold to upgrade that thing at least three times, at this point I’m paying child support, Lance, she needs to hear the truth,” Keith groaned. 

“Slander! You grind gold because you find it ‘relaxing’ mister I-Get-A-New-Mythic-Every-Sunday. Fourteen thousand is nothing to you!” Lance accused, smacking his mic with a finger as he pointed at it fiercely.

“It was relaxing before the nerf!” Keith insists.

“You gave Lance forty-two thousand gold to upgrade that shitty crossbow?” 

Lance gasps at the comment, expecting insubordination from Keith but never expecting it from their youngest guild member. Meanwhile Keith refrained from correcting the current price estimate to fifty after service charges and materials. 

“Pidge!” Lance cries in outrage. 

“Lonce,” Pidge mocks, slurred words presumably the fruits of a successful conquest for chicken nuggets. The sound of a paper bag rustling pretty much confirmed it. 

“Pidgeon,”

“Lints”

“Pidgy,” 

“Fuck boy 9000,” 

“Katie,” 

Pidge chocked on her chicken nugget, banging her fist on the desk that her computer monitor and streaming equipment was splayed out across. The sound of a near empty cup being given a good ol slurp invaded the call like a toxic plague, holding up ear drums and violently suplexing anyone with a very specific noise sensitivity to shifting chunks of ice. 

“God, that does not sound normal coming out of any of your mouths,” Pidge grumbled, sounding strained after her near death encounter via unfortunate McNugget inhalation.

For the past four years, Pidge had gone by a pseudo name with the friends she’d met online. Even after they all realized internet education was a ruse and started sharing more personal information like names, where they were from and ages, among other things, Pidge continued to use the online persona she’d crafted. At this point, hearing her friends call her anything other than Pidge felt weird, even if Katie was the name she chosen.

“You think that’s weird, what about whenever Keith calls Shiro, Takashi?” Hunk says, stressing Shiro’s given name like he was discovering it for the first time every single time someone uttered it. 

“That’s his name!” Keith bites back. “Y’all can call him that too, you know?”

“No, Keith, I think Hunk’s right that might be a little weird,” Allura sighs, the typing that’d been audible on her end ceasing with a final key stroke, what could only be assumed was the enter key. “If all of you are done, may we proceed?” 

A collective affirmative made its way through the Skype call, some more reluctant than others. 

“Now then,” Allura began, signaling the call to quiet down or face the wrath of the accidental aggro misplacement. It was never smart to tussle with the tank. “If we’re all accounted for, I’d like to bear witness to this utter catastrophe at least one last time before the day is through.” They’d already died hundreds of times, it wasn’t hard to admit that they’d most likely fail once more.

“Lance,” She continued, prepared to remind all the guild members of their positions in this quickly approaching battle. “Don’t cast divine paragon until we enter the second phase, the cool down will not be ready for the wipe instance and that’ll mean game over for the six-thousandth time so please don’t let your fingers get excited and forget to manage your mana pool. Hunk, I want to see you stacking on the dps, I want to see numbers in the thousands, if we can get her below fifty percent before the adds spawn then it’ll be easier on all of us. I’ll pull them when that happens, you grab the boss,” Allura took a deep breath, the call remaining silent save for the muted chewing of Pidge devouring her happy meal.

“Shiro, Pidge, Keith, you all know your rotations, just stick to them and don’t stand in the flames.” She taps one of her nails against her keyboard thoughtfully, the distant sound of a paper bag crinkling in the Midwest of America, but carried across the internet to be heard by ears located in various cities around the world. “Alright, aside from further talk about accounting for latency issues, there’s really not much else to say,”

“Uh, the nerf?” Keith asks cautiously, like he was about to poke a bear.

“Just use evade when she starts channeling, dude. With the assassination class getting its abilities cut your fingers should be able to reach all the hot keys now,” Lance snickers, pulling a few mana potions into his hot bar.

“Lance complaining Keith has short fingers? That’s a first,” Pidge muttered.

“I only complain when they result in us wiping!” Lance yelled, banging a fist down beside his keyboard – his outburst accompanied by Keith sputtering indignantly. 

“Okay!” Hunk’s enthusiastic voice broke through the otherwise demure mood that had been set by all their previous failures and Allura’s almost tangible concentration that was threatening to be broken. A loud thunk shook the whole conference as Hunk set his water bottle down dangerously close to his microphone. “Let’s do this ler-”

“Hunk, I don’t care how many five hours energy shots you’ve consumed in the last ten hours, but I swear to god-”

“You and Pidge made a deez nuts joke like half an hour ago, you've lost all credibility when it comes to regulation of quality dank distribution."

“It’s true, even saying 'deez nuts’ sets you back about fifty miles on the reliance highway,” She agrees easily, as if this fact didn’t impede on her credibility as a memer one bit.

“Kilometers,” Four out of six call members chimed at the same time.

“Let it go,” Pidge sighed, following Allura as she marched her way through the portal where they would all presumably meet their collective maker once again, though not for a lack of trying.  
-

6:15pm - 4/6/18

illuminati confirmed: Did you get the package I sent you?

1:34pm - 8/6/18

47 angry space shuttles: yeah i got that 'package’ you sent me ;;;;;))))

47 angry space shuttles: way to be discreet btw my sister thought i was trying to smuggle something actually worth a damn to her up to my room w/o alerting the household smh

illuminati confirmed: Didn’t realize it was something you needed to be discreet about.

4:21pm - 8/6/18

47 angry space shuttles: keith

47 angry space shuttles: dude

47 angry space shuttles: br O

47 angry space shuttles: buuUDY

47 angry space shuttles: ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,, KEi tH

47 angry space shuttles: MuLLET,, ,??

47 angry space shuttles: will you only come if i call ur true name lamo

illuminati confirmed: Why tf are you spamming me in the middle of the day?

illuminati confirmed: Not everyone has as disappointingly little to do as you

47 angry space shuttles: lol

47 angry space shuttles: i typed mullet and you totally felt the resonance within ur soul

illuminati confirmed: Shut you're fuck??

_47 angry space shuttles has taken a screen shot_

**you have FIVE new notifications ******

-

69 pidgy’s: you’re

Mice Have Feelings: you’re

kerbal: you’re

ASCENDING BEARS: you’re

coranic: you’re

-

illuminati confirmed has blocked 47 angry space shuttles

illuminati confirmed has changed their relationship status to 'single'

-

-

The call was too quiet for a weekend, but with Lance otherwise occupied and Allura also having prior arrangements, it left the line relatively silent save for Pidge laughing and sending a link to the group chat shortly after, usually to a vine or text post that really had no meaning outside of its cyber space context. The sound of fingers pounding against keys from Keith’s end was relentless and the occasional curse wasn’t even close to going unheard, by this point in the night, it could even be argued Keith wasn’t putting any effort into masking his vulgar language in the first place, much to Shiro’s displeasure.  
It wasn’t for several minutes after Pidge had linked a holographic version of dat boi, when Hunk spoke up with an inquiry that had more or less been on all of their minds lately, though if they’d admit it was something else entirely.

“Are we ever going to meet?”

Keith’s typing paused and the line went dead save for the gentle whirring of Shiro’s laptop fan that he never felt inclined to turn off. Skype notified them all of a message they’d all just received, a link to myanimelist for a series called empty can.

“We always say we’re going to, at Toei con, right? It’s months off, though, isn’t it?” Shiro asks, one could almost audibly hear him raising his eyebrow.

“It is…” Hunk replies slowly, hesitation evident in his voice, yet he forged onwards valiantly. “A lot of people have already bought their tickets though, and well, every time it comes around all of us say-”

“We should have gone,” Keith finishes for Hunk, letting all the air in his lungs out in that one sentence.

“Uh, yeah, exactly that, actually,” Hunk says.

Pidge makes an affronted noise, “Out of all the places for you guys to travel why America of all places? Why couldn’t it be a convention in the UK, or Japan- Canada! I would even take Canada over attending a con in California, I hate California, there’s so many people,”

“Think about it positively Pidge, you’d be paying the least amount of money to cover the least amount of ground,” Shiro says encouragingly.

“Yeah, and Allura would be paying the most to go the furthest,” Keith huffs, “at least we already know she’s going so there’s no need to talk her into it,”

“Oh? Well I guess if Allura is going that’s that. Matt’s probably interested as well...” Pidge trails off seemingly trying to find the point she was originally trying to reach. “if we’re seriously discussing attending this year, I’ll go so long as it’s not just Allura, but judging from the way Shiro’s typing, I’m going to take a shot in the dark and guess he’s already looking up airline prices,”

“That’s funny, Pidge,” came Shiro’s indignant response.

“You didn’t deny it,” Pidge replies without letting a beat pass.

“Hey, if I were to go, I’d be going for the whole guild not just one person in particular.” Dad tone activated. A physical intake of breath swept across the call collectively.

“Kwiznak. Fine, Dad.”

“Does that mean that you’re gonna go, Shiro?” Hunk pipes back up, sounding reenergized.  
Shiro gave a good natured laugh, either in response to Pidge’s sulky tone or Hunk’s apparent apprehension, and it was easy to imagine him with a kind smile on his face. “With as much prior warning as you’ve given, I don’t see why I couldn’t, I’ll have to get some time off work first,” 

“Whoa, okay maybe don’t do that yet? In a bit, but not yet. I mean, we know that Allura is going but we should still talk to Lance about it right?” Hunk sounded a little surprised, but it was easy to tell he just didn’t want to exclude anyone in this discussion, given it would be the first time all of them could meet one another simultaneously.

“You make a good point, Hunk. We’ll wait for Lance’s input, then decide if we’re all attending. Sound good?” Shiro asks.

“Huh?” the mention of Lance and the con in the same breath seemed to have snapped Keith to attention, “Lance is already going?”

“Wait what, he is?” Hunk sounds genuinely confused.

“Uh, yeah pretty sure that’s what I just said,” Keith mutters under his breath.

If it was a possible feat to make an audible “???” sound, Hunk would have been making them.

“Slow it down, guys.” Shiro starts “How do you know that Lance is going, Keith?”

“He didn’t tell you guys?”

“Okay, so he told you something then I take it?” Shiro typically had more patience with Keith than anyone else.

“More like flailed helplessly in my general direction, but yeah,”

“That’s Lance for you,” Pidge comments as Keith continued.

“We’ve been talking about going for a while, I figured it would come up sooner or later in a call,”

“And here we are,” Hunk chims in.

“Yeah,” Keith agrees, “He wanted the loot crate that came with the tickets pre-order but he’d already blown his paycheck, so I ordered it for him so he’d stop whining,” Keith finishes with a sigh.

“You literally bought his silence,” Pidge snorts.

“When did this happen?” Shiro asks, not having heard a single thing about it.

“A month or two ago? I bought my ticket then as well,”

“Wait you’re going too?!” Hunk’s exclamation caused several short noises of surprise to echo across the call.

“Why are you shouting?!” Keith says with his voice raised right back at the other boy. “Christ. Don’t you have neighbors?”

“I think you’re missing the big picture here...” Pidge sounds less than impressed.

“Keith, why didn’t you tell us sooner?” Shiro’s mildly disappointed fatherly tone was back in service, serving diligently.

“Why am I getting scolded for this?” Keith, fully aware of his agitated tone, groans. “Yeah, I’m going, okay? And like I just said, I figured it would come up sooner or later, Lance is just as guilty,”

“Nice hot potato there, dude,”

“Shut up, Pidge,”

“I’m not mad,” Shiro insisted, “Just surprised”

“Yeah, okay,” Keith replies sounding like it wasn’t entirely okay, but nobody pressed him further. 

-

69 pidgy's: sO we're all going to toei con ᕕ( ՞ ᗜ ՞ )ᕗ

47 angry space shuttles: wo t??

69 pidgy's: read up one line you dumb

69 pidgy's: ( ͡↑ ͜ʖ ͡↑)

47 angry space shuttles: WAIT WHAT

47 angry space shuttles: WHEN WAS THi S DECIDED??

47 angry space shuttles: ?????//?

47 angry space shuttles: (also that donger is terrifying wtf)

69 pidgy's: like last night

69 pidgy's: i figured keith might have told you but lamo guess not rip timezones

69 pidgy's: then again i guess it's totally possible he's mad at you, given the most recent update to his relationship status

47 angry space shuttles: FUNNY

47 angry space shuttles: but real talk here my dude wtf do you mean we're 'all going to toei con'

47 angry space shuttles: +what do u mean by 'all'

47 angry space shuttles: btw keith and i were already going if u didnt kno

47 angry space shuttles: keith is going

47 angry space shuttles: and i am going

47 angry space shuttles: were not a pair or anytn we are not keith+lance or lance+keith

47 angry space shuttles: like we just happened to be going to tcon were not going _together_ yfm?

69 pidgy's: we're aware of your limited edition commissioned silence fee yeah

47 angry space shuttles: ???

69 pidgy's: uhm keith said he got the ticket package for you so you'd shut up which is #relatable

47 angry space shuttles: #rude

47 angry space shuttles: also untrue?? keith is??? a sack of dicks???

47 angry space shuttles: he got it for uhhhhHHH

47 angry space shuttles: Actually, it doesn't really matter.

69 pidgy's: you're typing all proper so ur lying but i don't really care about your gay debacle™

47 angry space shuttles: im not gay tho

69 pidgy's: you're literally in a romantic relationship with another guy.

47 angry space shuttles: you got me there but im still not gay im.......

69 pidgy's: is2g

47 angry space shuttles: ..................

47 angry space shuttles: ............................

47 angry space shuttles:.......................................

47 angry space shuttles:.................................................

69 pidgy's: dude

47 angry space shuttles: .........................................................

47 angry space shuttles: ..........................................

47 angry space shuttles: ........................

69 pidgy's: im calling the police

47 angry space shuttles: o are u

47 angry space shuttles: bc im

47 angry space shuttles: [GETTING BI LAMO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5e7844P77Is)

69 pidgy's: why are you like this

-

47 angry space shuttles: all im saying is

47 angry space shuttles: they might make ME wear the dress and im not too which way im swinging on that one yet

ASCENDING BEARS: Its probably a really nice dress though?

ASCENDING BEARS: Like okay personally im not sure about the white and cream color scheme but given that it IS a wedding dress??? but either way its a dior so im really not seeing the issue 

ASCENDING BEARS: Are you saying you wouldnt wear a dior piece just because its a dress

ASCENDING BEARS: Thats pretty shallow lance :/ 

47 angry space shuttles: wh at?? nO.

47 angry space shuttles: youre putting words into my mouth man 

ASCENDING BEARS: Right sorry sorry 

47 angry space shuttles: m’just saying that the girls might be left hovering you know? 

ASCENDING BEARS: How could i not when you paint such a clear picture 

47 angry space shuttles: glad to be appreciated for my artistic fortitude but thats praise for another hour hunk 

47 angry space shuttles: id wear the dress dont get me wrong i would wear the dress and i would revel in it if the top wasnt designed for a maiden bustier than i 

47 angry space shuttles: alas etc. etc. 

kerbal: What are you two even talking about?

ASCENDING BEARS: Lances sister is getting married 

kerbal: Nuna is getting married? 

kerbal: Isn’t she eleven? 

kerbal: Also what does this have to do with Lance of all people wearing the dress? 

47 angry space shuttles: are u saying u dont think id look great in beadwork 

kerbal: Uh 

47 angry space shuttles: rude 

ASCENDING BEARS: Wow 

47 angry space shuttles: but uh 

47 angry space shuttles: nuna is my oldest brothers daughter sooo my neice you feel? 

47 angry space shuttles: shes the one im always hollering abt getting into my stuff bc she thinks that im hiding all her shit 

47 angry space shuttles: pretty sure someone like regularly stole from her in a past life so now shes learning caution or w/e in this one idek my dude but shes atoning for something 

47 angry space shuttles: she went digging through my closet for her jingle dress even though my gran had just said she was straightening the cones and im apparently more salty about this than i first thought?? 

kerbal: Lance. 

47 angry space shuttles: right yeah not important 

47 angry space shuttles: nuna is my niece, chenoa is my older sister 

ASCENDING BEARS: Aka the one who is getting married 

47 angry space shuttles: shes bringing the dress over later for gran to alter since its loose and me being around during that time is probably going to result in me dressed in dior somehow 

47 angry space shuttles: not that im complaining 

illuminati confirmed: You were literally just complaining

47 angry space shuttles: blocked. 

47 angry space shuttles: speaking of bloCkING 

69 pidgy’s: wot did your mom cockblock u again while you were trying to sext keith lamo

47 angry space shuttles: he!!! blocked!!! me!!! 

illuminati confirmed: What the fuck Pid ge?

69 pidgy’s: keith blocks u twice a day this isn’t news 

ASCENDING BEARS: Pidge has a point 

kerbal: Well, the great thing about blocking people is that we’re able to unblock them once we’ve let our emotions settle. Isn’t that right, Keith, Lance? 

47 angry space shuttles: wow you can almost hear him crossing his arms and giving us a disproving look but,, ,ya 

illuminati confirmed: unfortunately 

47 angry space shuttles: im gonna fite u,,? 

illuminati confirmed: I could cripple you with my non dominant pinky finger 

47 angry space shuttles: o yeah?? 

illuminati confirmed: Uh 

illuminati confirmed: Yeah. 

47 angry space shuttles: SQUARE UP??? 

47 angry space shuttles: you ready to feel the burn all the way from the west coast, come pay your dues frenchie 

Mice Have Feelings: You call Keith ‘frenchie’ quite often, is it a Canadian idiom?

ASCENDING BEARS: Pft 

69 pidgy’s: can confirm it’s a very popular term in all corners of the true north ive been there to get to Alaska 

Mice Have Feelings: Almost believable Pidge. I’d say good morning to you all, but 

Mice Have Feelings: timezones 

Mice Have Feelings: So, hello? 

Mice Have Feelings: hello without distinct hour of day implications. 

kerbal: Back at you, Allura. 

69 pidgy’s: its like…. 9 am here…. 

ASCENDING BEARS: Wow, I didnt even know pidge could get up that early 

kerbal: Uh, now that you mention it neither did I. 

47 angry space shuttles: where tf did that mullet go 

47 angry space shuttles: he owes me a 1v1 directly behind the nearest starbucks is2g 

Mice Have Feelings: Oh naturally im sure 

Mice Have Feelings: but lance if you’d care to postpone your utter annihilation at the hands of keith for a few moments there are a few things that we have to discuss. 

69 pidgy’s: oooh is this what I think it’s about 

ASCENDING BEARS: Yikes 

47 angry space shuttles: PfT like he could ever beat me 

kerbal: Talk about this later guys. Or never, preferably that one. 

kerbal: What’s up, Allura?

Mice Have Feelings: Well, since we’ve all decided to go to tcon this year, i thought we might talk a little about that 

Mice Have Feelings: i’m looking forward to meet all of you. I will admit i am a little jealous of some of your more immediate distances to one another 

space mum: so I am glad this is happening after such a long time

ASCENDING BEARS: That distance thing uh yeah that I can relate to 

69 pidgy’s: im gonna destroy all of you at DDR 

47 angry space shuttles: your legs can reach all the squares? 

kerbal: If anyone is beating anyone at DDR that would be me. 

Mice Have feelings: I find it easy to forget that i’ve never actually met any of you face to face before, especially after easily predicting that each of you would say exactly what you just said… 

ASCENDING BEARS: Yeah, I feel like ive known you all a lot longer than i actually have 

ASCENDING BEARS: … 

ASCENDING BEARS: …………… 

ASCENDING BEARS: Actually how long HAVE we all known each other? 

Mice Have Feelings: longer than you’d think 

Mice Have Feelings: i’d say we’re nearing close to four years at this point 

69 pidgy’s: ?!?! 

69 pidgy’s: Sweet JeusS?? did we seriously all start talking when i was still 14 wtf?? 

kerbal: Oh, wow, yeah. Hard to imagine that it’s been almost four years. 

47 angry space shuttles: that’s a lot of memes 

47 angry space shuttles: lamo thanks for the memeories 

kerbal: Don’t ruin this for me, Lance. 

illuminati confirmed: Back 

ASCENDING BEARS: weba 

Mice Have Feelings: wb 

69 pidgy’s: ey 

47 angry space shuttles: where tf did you go while we were all being hecks of sentimental 

illuminati confirmed: I was looking something up 

47 angry space shuttles: o? 

illuminati confirmed: Yeah, why you’re such a whinny asshole 

illuminati confirmed: the results were inconclusive since there were too many sources and I just couldn’t scan through them all 

47 angry space shuttles: ouch 

illuminati confirmed: but four years huh? 

illuminati confirmed: Lance isn’t wrong 

illuminati confirmed: that IS a lot of memes 

Mice Have Feelings: agreed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there it is. 
> 
> For clarification; Hunk lives in Hawaii, Pidge lives in Kansas, Allura lives in Leeds, Shiro lives in Nagoya, Keith lives in Montreal and Lance lives in Vancouver. 
> 
> It's been a year since I posted this and I rewrote some large chunks of this and plan on posting the next chapter when these hands start workin'.


End file.
